Fallen Angel
by SuperSmashGirlBB
Summary: After committing a taboo with another, Rin's angelic 'Mother' sends her to the Earth below with a curse; the original angel must find love with in thirty days, otherwise she will be punished. But with the help of a fairy, anything is possible! AU, Rin x harem/readers choice. Potential lovers include Len, Kaito, Gakupo, Luka, Miku, Teto and more!


**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys! ****SuperSmashGirlBB**** is here with her newest story; ****Fallen Angel****! I dare you to guess what it is about..**

**Ponies!**

**Lots and lots of them XP.**

**.. Pahaha, I am so funny. **

**Any ways, I just want to clarify something here; this story may be one of those where the readers can choose their own ending (like, multiple ones). However, depending on which is better, I might make this a 'reviewers choose ending'? Get it? Me neither.**

**I'll explain if people want me to resume the story.**

***coughs* Now, let's begin.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOIDS! Only my beautiful laptop and endless imagination..**

**BEGIN!**

**[Updated; 22/7/12. Thank you all for the 11 reviews so far! Much appreciated!]**

* * *

**~Chapter One~  
Magical World.**

* * *

Blue eyes fluttered open almost immediately.

_**"Where am I?" **_Rin asked herself quizzically whilst attempting to remove herself from the jade green grass beneath her. Unfortunately, her attempts faltered as the blonde girl collapsed to her original position; lying on the ground.

"Ow!" Rin yelped in pain as her back contacted the grass menacingly. A sudden wave of agony intertwined within the girl's physique.

"Oh God.." Rin groaned to herself whilst rubbing her temples repeatedly. A headache was quickly emerging. Rin decided to remain on the grass momentarily to relax and escape herself of the provoking headache.

..

Hastily becoming bored with her idea, Rin decided to explore her surroundings and discover _**where in the world she was**_.

Slowly mounting from the ground, the curious blonde began thoroughly examining the location she was situated in; large, colourless clouds drifted into sight within the cerulean sky. The coruscating sun illuminated brightly; producing thermal warmth.

Blinking her eyes rapidly- an attempt to clear the _**strange **_scenery from her mind and discover if she was currently dreaming- Rin gradually took steps backwards as she focused her attention towards the unrealistic depictions of _**Earth**_.

"Oh my.." Rin muttered few words as an astonished expression became imprinted upon her tender features, "Where am I?"

Petite birds flew by and began responding to her question with turbulent chirps, before departing north. Rin revolved her head to focus her attention upon the birds.

"What in the world.." Rin's voice trailed off as the birds officially exited the scene. Shaking her head left to right consecutively, to erase the imageries of the 'birds', Rin blinked her eyes open again..

.. Before herself was an forest-shaded source of light; illuminating brightly.

Startled, Rin released an alarmed gasp, before jumping paces back and landing on her rear. A giggling sound emitted from the effulgent light at Rin's unintentional action. Rin, blushing visibly, quickly stood up and brushed the small amounts of dirt upon her thighs off, before averting her gaze towards the mysterious 'light'.

"What is this?" Rin muttered to herself curiously, whilst raising her hand to inspect the floating light. Upon contact, the light flinched; causing Rin to startle quickly and immediately lower her hand. Moments later, the emerald light began giggling again.

"You're cute!" The clarion pitched light squeaked contently, whilst moving up and down repeatedly. Rin's vast, blue eyes widened in disbelief; why was a flickering light source _**talking**_?

As if reading her mind, the source of light began answering the girl's suppressed question.

"I'm a fairy, silly!" The claimed 'fairy' began giggling continuously at Rin's frightened expression. Rin's blue eyes began quivering in astonishment.

"Y-you're.." Rin stuttered anxiously as she attempted to adjust herself to the _**unbelieveable **_information, "A _**fairy**_?" The astonished blonde spluttered her sentence out in astoundment; what were the possibilities of discovering a fairy on _**Earth**_?

The fairy sniggered, "Oh you are just _**adorable**_!"

Rin began pacing backwards steathily.

"Yeh, um, thanks.." Rin smiled sheepishly at the igniting light as she continued backing away from the 'fairy'. Rotating herself to her left, Rin quickly broke out into a sprint; the blonde wanted to evade the strange being which claimed to be a 'fairy'. However, as Rin galloped exhaustedly to nowhere in particular, she was halted by a flash of green light..

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" A sweet, lowered voice called out towards Rin. Rin, whilst running, began examining the character before her; the individual's hair was light green and abridged to her shoulders, adorned with coral pink goggles. Her convivial, childish eyes resembled the colour of her hair.

The character's outfit was strange, to say the least; her torso was concealed with a cropped, orange blouse, which hung firmly on her developing chest. Beneath her short blouse was a diminutive white top. The character also wore a shortened, mandarin skirt with a colourless layer beneath it; echoing a ballerina skirt. Decorating the skirt was a baby blue belt. The individual completed her outfit with elongated white boots; Rin couldn't help but notice the resemblance between the female figure and the fairy from moments ago.

Rin, momentarily dazed by the girl's appearance, unintentionally contacted the individual before her.

"Hmph!" Rin squeaked, before collapsing to the ground. The figure who had just endured Rin's weight temporarily began giggling, not at all affected by Rin's clumsy behaviour.

"Oh God, you're such a klutz!" The individual began giggling at the blonde who currently laid on the floor. Rin, blushing a deep crimson red from embarrassment, briskly stood upon her feet and began crossing her arms in annoyance.

"Well, if you didn't so _**rudely**_ pop out of nowhere, then this wouldn't have happened." Rin pouted distinctly as she avoided eye contact with the giggling girl. The girl began smiling broadly.

"Loosen up a little,_** Rin**_!" The girl enthusiastically extended her arms; ignoring the surprised expression upon Rin's face.

"W-what did you say?" Rin stuttered anxiously as she uncrossed her arms; observing the happy girl. How did this random person even know her _**name**_?

The girl smirked.

"You are _**so **_naive! It's quite adorable, actually!" The green-haired girl began giggling at Rin's horrified expression.

"B-but.. You know _**my**_ name! And I haven't even told you it!" Rin exclaimed in shock as her bottom lip quivered; Rin wanted to resume her speaking, but she was _**too **_astonished to. Instead, Rin remained with in her position; mirroring a frightened chicken.

The girl smirked **again**.

"That's because I _**know you**_, Rin." The girl paused momentarily to inspect Rin; Rin remained shocked. The girl sniggered, before resuming herself, "I know _**you**_, _**your past**_, _**your purpose**_.." The girl halted herself as she advanced closer to Rin. Rin, not knowing what the _**strange **_girl was going to do, flinched. The girl, undoubtly, leaned in to Rin's ear.

"I know that you have _**thirty days**_.." The girl's warm breath danced around Rin; causing her to tremble. Rin, almost lost with in the thermal heat produced by the girl, immediately straightened her posture as her eyes duplicated in size.

"W-what?" Rin exclaimed in utter horror; what was this blasphemy? What did this _**girl **_know that she didn't? Why was Rin being timed _**thirty days**_? Why did the girl smell like carrots?

All of those questions were buzzing round with in Rin's mind like a group of furious bees; craving some honey. Instead, Rin was desiring those answers.

The bubbly girl took a step back, and smiled slyly.

"Rin, I am _**your **_fairy- Gumi!" Gumi tugged at the edges of her skirt as she performed a curtsey. Having completed her formal introduction, Gumi allowed her invisible wings to come into sight. Vast, varied green coloured wings became detected as Gumi smiled bashfully.

Rin froze in amazement.

"O-Oh my.." Rin was incapable of stuttering out coherent words as she examined Gumi in more depth; the girl _**really**_ did look like a fairy **now**.

_**"No shizz sherlock," **_Rin thought to herself, _**"Considering the Gumi girl just exposed her fairy wings in front of me!"**_

Rin began shaking her head vigorously; now was not the time to act facetious! _**Especially **_regarding the situation she was currently in..

.. Rin sweat dropped. What kind of situation was she in? It wasn't even **bad** if she was honest; discovering the fact that she had a _**fairy**_ was a joyous moment, right?

Rin face palmed. _**That **_wasn't the problem; the real difficulty of the situation was uncovering that fact that she had _**thirty days-**_ To do what confused Rin even more.

Gumi noticed the blonde girl enter a hyponotic state, and so decided to intrude on her trance.

"ARGH! THERE'S A FLYING ORANGE!" Gumi shrieked vociferously whilst cupping her hands beside her mouth; echoing her voice in the process. Rin, startled by the sudden exclamation, winced distinctly and looked up in to the sky;

Nothing.

No 'flying orange'.

Rin grinded her teeth together whilst clenching her fists in annoyance- the girl _**hated **_it when somebody got her hopes up high.

Gumi began giggling crazily.

"Oh.. my.." Gumi paused between sniggers to catch her breath, "You.. really.. _**are**_.. gullible!"

Rin began glaring at her 'fairy'; God was she annoying!

Gumi, immediately realising Rin's intensifying scowls, halted herself from giggling.  
"Sorry.." Gumi muttered whilst bowing her head. Rin, bewildered yet _**pleased **_by Gumi's apology, began smiling.

"No problem _**fairy**_." Rin smirked. Gumi, on the other hand, rolled her eyes, before advancing towards Rin- it had seemed as if Rin had _**completely **_forgotten about the '_**thirty**** days**_'dilemma.

Not wanting to alarm Rin, but failing in the process, Gumi abruptly became serious.

"Now Rin, about the '_**thirty days**_' thing.." Gumi began anxiously fidgeting with her fingers. Rin immediately focused her attention upon Gumi- the blonde _**really **_wanted to know **why **she was being timed.

Gumi gulped.

"Ah, well, you _**see**_.." Gumi noticed the impatient expression upon Rin's features, and so quickly spoke her next words.

"You have thirty days to find your one true love otherwise you will be banished to the underground for all of eternity!" Gumi briskly spoke her words whilst grinning bashfully- an attempt to lighten up the mood. Gumi extended her arms as she smiled- it was as if Gumi had performed a magic trick, and was completing it with a 'Ta da!' motion.

Rin frowned, evidently not understanding a **word** Gumi had just spoken.

Gumi exhaled her breath **slowly**, before staring in to Rin's eyes- Gumi was uncertain on how to explain the situation to her. Drawing her breath gradually _**again**_, Gumi decided to repeat what she had previously spoken at an appropiate pace.

"Rin, I.." Gumi gulped, before collecting Rin's hands with hers. Rin, bewildered by Gumi's _**strange **_actions, allowed her hands to fall loose. Gumi eventually spoke.

"You _**have to **_find love with in thirty days." Gumi explained whilst focusing her attention upon Rin's sapphire eyes. Rin, not understanding the 'negative side' to the situation, wore a puzzled expression.

"And this is bad _**because**_?" Rin questioned dubiously; narrowing her eyes down. Gumi, not being able to look at Rin any longer, closed her eyes as she lowered her head down.

"Because if you do _**not**_, then you'll.." Gumi choked on her tears- much to Rin's bewilderment. After all, the blonde did not know _**why **_the fairy was crying..

Gumi focused her attention upon Rin, "You'll be **banished **to the underground."

Rin winced; it was the way in which Gumi heavily emphasised the word '_**banished**_', and the sentence itself. Why, in all of the world, did _**she **_have to find **love** with in a time limit? It wasn't as if Rin **minded **the emotion love, for she faintly recalled the emotion not **too **long ago..

* * *

**They both collapsed from the love making session; engulfed in one another completely. They had done this many of times, regardless of the 'rule' against it; according to the 'Mother of all Angels', it was a **_**taboo**_** to fall in love. An Angel was **_**banned**_** from experiencing such a beautiful emotion, for it was considered 'unholy' and 'profane'. But Rin begged to differ; the emotion 'love' was almost as alluring as the Mother herself. It made Rin feel **_**complete**_** when she was with her lover. **

**So when the Mother of all Angels discovered their secret, Rin **_**knew**_** that she would endure some sort of punishment.**

**And that she did.**

* * *

Rin vividly recalled the horrified and disappointed look the Mother had upon her beautiful features. It was as if she was a young child, being scolded for eating the last orange that was evidently for somebody else..

* * *

**Rin and her lover flinched at the turbulent noise being produced from their Mother. Their Mother was explaining, rather loudly, that 'love is a dangerous sin, and should be punished'. **

**Rin winced.**

**The Mother began approaching Rin's lover first; the dominant one with in the relationship. According to the rules, the dominant individual with in a relationship should be punished first for 'forcing the other' in to a relationship. **

**As the Mother advanced closer to her lover, Rin began quivering distinctly. Never, in all of her life, had she **_**sinned **_**this bad! Angels **_**weren't **_**meant to sin- so commiting a taboo was out of the question!**

**.. But Rin couldn't help herself. The dreaded emotion was not 'bad', as proved by her lover and herself. But Rin couldn't help but feel **_**ashamed **_**with herself; it was as if she had picked the **_**forbidden fruit **_**from the tree which Mother had evidently explained to her **_**not **_**to do. **

**The Mother stood before Rin's lover. Rin anxiously observed the Mother produce a source of colourless light from her hand; preparing her attack upon Rin's lover. The said individual compressed their eyes shut as they prepared themselves for the suffering that they were about to endure..**

**.. That was, until Rin jumped before the beam of light.**

**Everything happened so fast; Rin being punctured by the vigorous beam of light, Rin's lover collapsing to their knees beside Rin- examining Rin whilst tears emerged from their eyes. Rin's lover released a ear-splitting as they watched Rin collapse to the ground.**

**But the worst reaction was **_**Mother**_**.**

**Instead of displaying her conventional kind and gentle side, Mother instead knitted her eyebrows together in disappointment. Quickly replacing her frustration was a resembling devil of a cackle as she raised her hands.**

**"ENOUGH!" The Mother's turbulent voice caused the duo to flinch. Rin, surprisingly still alive, took note of her final moments, whilst Rin's lover cradled Rin affectionately. The Mother's expression changed in to a look of disgust.**

**"YOU DARE QUESTION MY RULES, FOOLS? WELL, THOU SHALL ENDURE SUFFERING FROM BENEATH WITH**_**OUT **_**EACHOTHER! ENJOY THOU CURSE!"**

**Rin recalled her lover clutching her firmly whilst the repetitive sound of Mother cackling echoed throughout her mind. Moments later, everything faded to black..**

* * *

Rin gasped as she unintentionally paced back.  
"Oh.. my.." Rin's eyes widened visibly as she recalled her past memory; wasn't she _**meant **_to have forgotten that bitter-sweet memory all too long ago?

Gumi observed Rin in bewilderment; what had happened? Why did Rin look like she was slapped in the face by a carrot?

Gumi shrugged her shoulders, before deciding to help Rin out. After all, Gumi was _**her** _fairy.

"There there Rin, every thing is okay.." Gumi comforted reassuringly, whilst repeatedly rubbing Rin's upperarms up and down. Rin, dazed by her memory, did not notice Gumi's action. Instead, Rin acknowledged the darkness that was greeting her..

* * *

Hours passed by, and Rin awoke from her unconscious state. Rin quickly analysed the area surrounding her; grass, grass and more grass.

Rin facepalmed.

"_**Gumi**_.." Rin growled as she sat up from her lying down position. It was evident enough that _**Gumi**_ had bought her to this enveloped grass area, considering the fairy girl **loved** the colour green (determining from her hair colour, of course).

"Hey Rin!"

Speak of the devil..

Rin immediately snapped.

"Gumi, where in the _**world **_am I? What have you done with me?" Rin questioned furiously as she examined the girl. Gumi began giggling.

"Oh _**you**_, you passed out, silly!" Gumi giggled again as she propelled herself off the ground. Rin watched in amazement as Gumi began dancing on **air**.

Quickly, Rin's emotion changed to infuriated.

"What did you do to me? Did you, perhaps, _**sprinkle me with your fairy magic**_?" Rin, having watched many 'fairy shows', decided to mimic the fairy by using her knowledge that fairies like to 'sprinkle their fairy magic'.

Gumi stared at Rin, deadpanned.

"What in the world are you talking about? We _**fairies **_do _**not **_have fairy magic. Unless, of course, you count our magical powers that can warp people to other places, or healing others, or.." Gumi paused momentarily as she repeatedly stroked her chin- an action to display her 'thinking'.

Rin began clenching her fists and growling at Gumi.

"For _**God sake **_Gumi! Just shut up and tell me where I am!" Rin snapped in frustration as she stomped her feet on her ground to 'make a point'.

Gumi simply halted herself, and stared at Rin.

"Oh Rin, you really _**are **_stupid!" Gumi grinned broadly, ignoring Rin's increasing in volume growl, before continuing herself.  
"But if you _**must **_know where we are, well, I can tell you!" Gumi exclaimed whilst extending her arms for no reason what so ever. Rin, about to **explode** because of the frustration and patience she was witholding, slowly nodded her head- a gesture for Gumi to proceed with herself.

Realising she had to _**explain **_everything that was going on, Gumi simply sighed.

"Now now Rin, come over _**here**_- let Gumi tell you a beautiful story.."

* * *

After explaining to Rin the whole situation involving her suddenly 'passing out because of the deals at McDonalds' and that crud, Gumi ordered Rin to 'wash up' because she smelt '**almost **as bad as the rhino that laid an egg, and then ate it'. Rin, feeling _**obliged **_to wash herself in order to **not **smell like the rhino (hey, in the rhino's defense, he _**did **_just give birth- that, or he was excreting an egg he consumed..), quickly followed her rules and did so.

Having returned from her shower, Rin was feeling extremely hygenic (unlike that rhino). Her hair was **already **dry (on account of living with a fairy).

"God, this world is going to take some time to get used too.." Rin muttered to herself as she navigated her way out of Gumi's house- which was located in a normal town- and onto the rambunctious streets.

Stopping her from advancing on was, as per usual, _**Gumi**_.

"Oh, hey Rin!" Gumi acknowledged the startled girl casually. Rin, momentarily blinded by the abrupt appearance of her _**non-fairy form**_ friend, blinked in astonishment.

"Seriously Gumi, _**again**_?" Rin spoke her words after she quickly collected herself. Gumi simply smiled, before swiftly inhaling her new friend's scent.

"Mmm _**mmm**_! You _**do **_smell good!" Gumi complimented as she compressed her eyes shut; inhaling Rin's aroma. Rin began staring at the _**strange **_girl in slight disgust.

"Um, _**thanks**_?" Rin confusedly offered an answer to Gumi as the green girl _**finally **_removed herself from Rin. Rin, secretly thanking the heavens above, began focusing her attention on Gumi.

"So, Gumi.." Rin paused as she inspected Gumi's eyes radiate in interest; Gumi's attention was focused exclusively on Rin.

Rin sighed.

"Um, what should I do now? You know, regarding the whole '_**thirty day**_' situation.." Rin's voice trailed off anxiously as she fidgeted with her fingers. Gumi raised an eyebrow, before releasing her energetic energy.

"Well, you go find a lover in the town, silly!" Gumi explained enthusiastically- as if it was the most simple answer in the world. Rin simply gave Gumi a bewildered glance.

"Um, _**pardon**_?" Rin asked in puzzlement and suspicion- somehow, the word 'town' sounded all too dubious..

Gumi, sighing at Rin's lack of knowledge, clasped Rin's hand with hers, and guided her to the town- all the while ignoring Rin's protests to 'let go'.

Gumi instead began skipping merrily, "Only a few more minutes until we get there, Rin!"

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Hmmm.. that was quite fun to write, actually ^.^! But it is quite strange how Rin's 'Mother' cursed her for making love, and now she has to find love with in thirty days.. Hmm..**

**Question of the Chapter: _What potential lovers should Rin have? I.e. Len, Teto?_**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated, friends! C:**

**Signing off now,**

**- SuperSmashGirlBB**


End file.
